Understanding Claire
by jordan.m.sherrod
Summary: Claire is your average girl next door, smart, pretty, and spiritually connected to the afterlife. Wait, did you just say, "Spiritually Connected?" Why yes of course- Claire V. Smith is a young Psychic Medium who can see and speak with GHOSTS. Claire and her mother Tanya are drifters, traveling from state to state and living their lives as wiccan gypsies. Sit and enjoy the read...


Chapter 1.

**New Beginnings: Enter Claire and the New Home**

My name is Claire V. Smith-the V stands for Valerie, but V sounds more fitting. This marks the 4th time I've changed schools since I've started high school, lucky for me it's my last year. My mother and I are drifters, we usually don't stay in one place and it isn't because we want to. My mother enjoys moving, sightseeing, and starting over. She's like a bird, if she stays in one place too long she feels caged and depressed. I chew at my lip from the thought of my mother being depressed, she's too hopeful to ever be depressed. I sink further into my seat and placed my chucks on the dashboard, I turn my iPod up and let the music drowned out the outside world. Shady Oaks, West Virginia, it's heavily populated by woods and not buildings. I sigh in relief, Columbus, Ohio and Shady Oaks are very different. My mother was talented in finding beautiful places, not saying that Columbus, Ohio wasn't beautiful-we lived in an old apartment not far from a wonder bread factory, the place was slightly decaying, but in a serine way. Hipsters and Indie bands strive where I lived in Columbus, there were crowed bars, urban stores, and amazing works of art and graffiti, and I miss that old apartment. I also miss buttons our ghost cat. Crazy thing, I can see and speak with spirits. My mom calls me a psychic medium, however I like to call myself a ghost whisperer, but then again I'm not beautiful like Jennifer Love Hewitt, I also don't have, _well you know..._

I fell further into my seat, 'Why this far out in the boonies?' I thought to myself. I slid up and peered out the car window, I watched the vast ocean of green trees flood past, I quickly become nauseous from the sight. I fall back once again and melt into the interior of the passenger seat. I felt a nudge at my thigh-it was mom, she's trying to get my attention. I slowly pull myself up and rip my buds out of my ears groggily, "Yes?" I questioned.

"You look green Vee, want me to roll down the windows?" She exclaimed with a worried furrow of the brow, I nod in response, "We're almost there I swear." She states as she opens the windows. A gust of wind quickly sweeps into the car, throwing my mother and I's hair around. We're both brunettes and very much alike in facial features, people occasionally mistake my mom for my older sister, she loves it when people do that. I take deep breaths to relieve the car sickness, so far, it isn't working.

"Are you excited?" My mother questioned, taking advantage that my headphones were not on.

"Always." I said with a sarcastic tone and chuckle.

"I'm serious! We haven't lived in a rural area yet-I like it! Look at all the nature." She said with an optimistic squeal of enjoyment.

"Of course mom, I'm happy as long as you're happy." I said rubbing at my forehead in discomfort. She frowned.

"I'm sorry baby, I know car rides aren't your thing, but I'm tired of relying on previous neighbors to help ship out our things when ever we flew. I honestly believe that woman Catharine has my piggy tea pot!" She cooed as she placed her hand on my thigh. I chuckle, and set my hand atop of hers.

"I believe Catharine had it out for Ms. Piggy too mom." I say with a grin. Mom snatches her hand back with a laugh.

"You know for someone who is very car sick, you're quick with that tongue of yours." She claimed.

"It's what I'm born to do." I smile as I peer out the window. My eyes soon fall onto a beautiful Victorian era mansion. The neighborhood isn't bustling like previous places I lived, but it was definitely lively. Heck, I've seen two deer's since we've been down here. As we turn onto our long drive way I have a sudden rush of butterflies fluttering around my stomach, "I'm ready." I mumble to myself. The closer we pull up to the front porch the more uneasy I feel, I begin to notice the atmosphere of the land and all its wonders. Its white with lapis colored window shutters, its three stories and has a porch and balcony porches that wrap around the entire house. There's a large Oak tree amongst the many with a single swing hanging from it and it appears that there is a small barn behind the house. I fondle the house with my emerald green eyes until I catch a dark figure peering out the second story window, the car comes to a screeching halt and I never leave the figures hovering stare, 'Is it staring back?' I think to myself as I crawl slowly out of the vehicle.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice calls out to me- I jump and turn. A man in dirty jeans, button up shirt, and gardening gloves stands behind me with a curious expression.

"Sorry! I'm James." He says quickly pulling off the gloves and wiping his sweaty palm on his denim jeans, "I'm your neighbor." He says with a bright smile as he extended his hand. I wince at the hand and my mother quickly hops out of the car.

"Nice to meet ya!" She says while walking around to give James a big hug. She does that, my mom doesn't give handshakes, and she thinks it's too formal, "You're Mr. Watson correct? We talked on the phone." She said danced in anticipation for his response.

"Correct!" He said with a flush of pink to his cheeks, "I was just fixing up the garden for you guys." He said scratching his head in achievement.

"Thank you so much dear!" Mom said with a happy glow, I left my mother to socializing and returned to the window, searching for the dark figure once more. No luck, it wasn't there anymore, I frowned in disappointment.

"Claire honey, Mr. Watson is a history teacher for Shady Oakes High!" She said flashing a thumbs up, "Maybe you'll get him as a teacher!" She said with a wide grin.

"Maybe." I said with a distracting tone. Mom quickly staggered over and caught my attention.

"Look, the moving truck isn't here yet, you take the key and pick out a bedroom okay?" She said while placing the cold metal into my hand, "I'll talk with James about the house. Got it?" She said clicking her tongue to shoe me away.

"Okay." I say with an adventurous twinkle in my eye, I quickly yank my backpack out of the front seat and equip myself with some worthy tunes, blaring the music to the max I slowly open the front door. I reach over to flick on the light switch, but nothing, "Well electricity isn't on quite yet..." I mutter. I drag my feet across the wood floor, 'whatever.' I think, there's enough windows to light up the whole house. I wonder around the first floor-touching the surface of the walls and the railing of the grand staircase. My stomach flips as I curiously eye the top of the stair case, I slowly climb up the stair case. The house aches painfully as I take each step, as I reach the top of the stair case, I find myself torn. Something is pulling me to follow the darkness, but my heart is fighting that thought. As I struggle to fight myself from involuntarily follow that something into the darker parts of the house untouched by light; something pulls me out of that trance, a loud thud-I quickly turn and follow the noise into a spacious bright yellow room with doors leading to the second floor balcony. I smile brightly, "This is it." I whisper as I drop my bag onto the floor and quickly open the two doors to let in the warm air. I dance to myself in victory of finding the perfect room, but my feeling of being alone turns into the dread of knowing I'm not alone.

I'm suddenly overcome by a cold presence and the hair on the back of my neck stands, goose bumps cover my body and then it happens. I slowly take out my earbuds and close my eyes, my chest tightens and I bite my lower lip, "Who's there?" I quiver in question. Another loud thud catches me off guard and I quickly turn.

"Who you talking to Vee?" My mother says dropping my things onto the floor.

"Gosh mom! Could you not sneak up on me like that?" I whined and sighed in relief. She rose her eye brow in curiosity.

"Claire... are you okay? You're sweating and you look like you've seen a ghost." She said placing her hands around my face and wiping the seat from my forehead.

"Sure felt like it." I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around her for comfort.

"Oh honey." She said sympathetically, "Don't worry baby. I'll cleanse the house right away." She said while rubbing the back of my head.


End file.
